1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to pressure differential devices that facilitate in situ backpressure adjustment and high pressure operation.
2. Background
Wellbores are drilled in subsurface formations for the production of hydrocarbons (oil and gas). Modern wells can extend to great well depths, often more than 15,000 ft. Accordingly, pressures in downhole locations can exceed 10,000 psi. During the course of production, the pressure in downhole locations diminishes over time. During production operations it is often desired to inject chemicals to downhole locations to prevent corrosion, remove debris, etc. During chemical injection operations, it is often desired to maintain a consistent backpressure for the chemical inlet flow, particularly at high wellbore pressures and as wellbore environmental conditions change.
The disclosure herein provides a pressure differential device that facilitates in situ adjustment of backpressure of an inlet flow and high pressure operation.